


Just The Three Of Us

by WonderstruckSwan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Sex, Pregnancy Scares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderstruckSwan/pseuds/WonderstruckSwan
Summary: Emma's period is late and she assumes the worst.





	Just The Three Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Bad title and summary but inspiration struck.

Fate was laughing at her.

Emma stared at the calendar as if staring at it intensely enough would warp reality and make it change days.

Her cycle was one of the few regular things in her life. She always knew when it was coming and took some painkillers the day before and was able to go about her day normally with relatively little pain. The odd cramp bugged her but it was nothing she couldn’t handle.

So a few days ago she had taken some painkillers, put on a pad and waited for her period to start. Except it didn’t.  And it didn’t come the next day or the day after or the day after or the day after. Or the next week.

Naturally, her mind was racing. Her head was full of conflicting thoughts; did she want another child?  Did she want one right now? Could she have one right now?

She realized they had never bothered with protection. Normally they never planned their nights together and never saw the need for it. They had both been tested and they didn’t carry anything. They didn’t do anything when there was a chance she could get pregnant.

Except for last week.

“Shit,” she muttered. She got up and grabbed her jacket from where it hung on their bed. Henry was at Regina’s and Killian was downstairs preparing dinner, having revealed his talent for cooking after they had moved in. She heaved a sigh and rushed downstairs, clutching her coat in a bid to keep her hands from shaking.

“Hey.” She leaned on the doorframe, wringing her jacket in her hands. She tried not to but her voice came out too high, too fast. She may as well have written “There’s something I’m not telling you” on her forehead. “I have to go out for a while. There’s just some stuff I have to get done.”

“Is everything all right?” he asked, squinting at her. She shifted from one foot to the other. Part of her, the part that relied on reflex, wanted to lie and say everything was fine. There was just some things she had to take care of in the station. Then there was the other part of her that knew she couldn’t do that. Her own words to him- ‘we have to stop hiding things from each other’- echoed in her ears. She had to face up to it.

It was hard, it felt like someone was squeezing her from behind, but she forced herself to tell him.

“Uh, my period hasn’t started yet.” His brows knotted together in confusion before realization slowly dawned on him. “And I’m never late. I have never been late. And it is always now. So…. There’s a chance I could be pregnant. So I’m just running to the store to pick up a test and see if I am.” She avoided his eyes, gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran out.

Thankfully, the pharmacist had been empty and the clerk agreed not to spread it around.

When she got home she didn’t go to the kitchen, to Killian, she ran right up to her room and into the ensuite. She had bought three tests, just to be sure to be sure.

And when it was done, three negative tests sat on her bathroom floor. Emma slugged into her room and curled up on her bed. All she could feel was relief. She couldn’t think about anyone other than herself.

She didn’t know how much time had passed before Killian softly knocked on the door. Not wanting to get up, she waved her hand and it creaked open.

“Well?” His voice was low and hoarse. She didn’t have to look at him to see the tension in his body.

She rolled over and sat cross legged on the bed, not meeting his eyes. He knelt down beside her and closed his hand over hers, rubbing his thumb gently along the back of her hand, and gave her a reassuring smile.

“Emma?” It crossed Emma’s mind that this whole ordeal would have been much easier if she just knew whether or not he wanted a child.

“It was a mistake,” she admitted. “A false alarm. I’m not pregnant.”

“Oh.”

“Oh?” she echoed, raising her eyebrow in a manner not dissimilar to his. “That’s it? Oh?”

“Well….” He shrugged and continued to stroke her hand. “It’s probably good we sorted it out now.”

“Killian, do you want a baby?” she asked.

“Do you?” She shook her head at him.

“I asked first.”

“In all honesty, Swan, I don’t.  I mean, not now anyway. If you were to- well you know- I wouldn’t say no. But right now, I don’t think I’m ready.” Emma nodded and gave his hand a squeeze. “What about you?”

“I don’t want one,” she admitted. “I don’t know if that means yet or ever.” She got up and paced in a need to clear her head. “I feel like sometimes I don’t even know what I’m doing with Henry.”

“Emma you’re brilliant with Henry,” he protested.

“I know, I know. It’s just that I don’t know what I’m doing half the time. I mean after all this time I still don’t know how discipline him, how much sugar to give him, how to make him feel better. And if I’m still finding my feet with Henry now, how would I work with another kid? A baby? I don’t know if I would know the first thing about raising a baby.” Killian had crossed over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He pressed soft kisses to her cheek and hair. “So no, I don’t really want a kid. Right now, Henry and you and my parents are all the family I need.”

“That’s perfectly fine, darling,” he murmured. “It’s fine. We can wait until we’re ready.”

“What if that’s never?” she asked in a small voice.

“Then it’s never,” he answered. He pulled away from her and gave a smile.  He wiped some stray tears from her face. “Come on. I’ve got a pasta bake downstairs that won’t eat itself.”

She linked her fingers with his and let him lead her downstairs.

“Hey if we’re going to really commit to this no babies thing,” she said. “Remind me to take a trip to the pharmacy tomorrow.”

“Why?”

“There’s just some stuff we’re going to have to get.”

 


End file.
